


The Stars In Your Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting high, I'm shit at writing, Lucas is soft and giggly when high, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is whipped for Lucas, No Angst, Park Jisung is mentioned, Stargazing, Very abrupt ending, but it's actually pretty, i dont know how to tag things on ao3, i just want a drink and a break, it's really broad hinting to what else they get up to, joints, listen i'd rather be high than doing this now, mark has a bad back?, or how to write kissing rip, sfw, smoking weed, stan monsta x and listen to shoot out, the tiniest bit nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Mark's back hurts. He gets high and admires the stars.





	The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangchanhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangchanhee/gifts).



Mark's back was getting cold; had he been sober he would have most likely complained. As things were, however, his eyes were wandering from the stars shining way up above him, to those held within the eyes of his best bro. His number one chingu. The light of his life, his drugged up mind readily supplied.

He and Lucas were laying on the hood of Mark's car, an old and wrangled up Jeep. Mark was leaned against the windshield. Lucas had taken to getting comfortable in the former's lap. His long legs dangled off the side.  
Mark wasn't sure if he had ever felt anything as soft as Lucas' hair; not even the squishy cheeks of Jisung could compare to the oldest's light brown locks of silk.

The older took another drag of the joint he had effortlessly rolled, what seemed like, an eternity ago. Mark watched as his luscious lips curled around the end of it. He spectated the joint as it glimmed to life for a second before Lucas' strong hands pulled it away from his mouth.  
Mere seconds later Mark watched as the lips parted ways for a cascade of wispy smoke to escape them. Following this, a bright pink tongue darted out and made its way from Lucas' upper to his bottom lip.

Mark couldn't help but swallow deeply at the sheen, mind wandering back to nights spent behind closed doors.  
He was, in fact, so entranced by the lips that he didn't a lazy lift the joint up for him to take.  
Only when the beautiful brown eyes of his friend, that held more stars than the entire galaxy, looked up at him did he react.

"Markie?"

The innocent nickname said in the incredibly husky and deep voice sent shivers running down Mark's spine. The word was still resonating through his very being as Mark reached for the joint.  
With the smoke filling his lungs again he mellowed out. He blew it out towards the stars twinkling up above before he focused on the ones that truly mattered again.  
For the first time that evening, after escaping the light pollution of Seoul, Mark broke his silence.

"Not to be gay, bro, but I really wanna kiss you right now."

He found Lucas' eyes, the skin around them crinkled the slightest bit. Light laughter, so unlike Lucas' usual boisterous laugh, filled the quiet of the night.

"Not to be gay, bro, but I'd really like that."

And with that Mark leaned down to kiss Lucas. His back ached as he leaned down, but the softness of Lucas' lips made up for every bit of discomfort he had felt that evening. Mark's hands had cupped Lucas' cheeks by now.  
His tongue swiped over the older's pillowy bottom lip. As they deepened the kiss, they lost count of time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I talk to Bea, feedback appreciated.  
> I haven't actively written anything in a while so this may be really bad.  
> This is also my first NCT fic so cut me some slack. Or don't, that's okay too


End file.
